In display devices including a display panel such as an electroluminescence display panel or a liquid crystal display panel, a digital analog conversion circuit for generating a voltage corresponding to gradation of an image is used in order to display the image. For example, there is known a digital analog conversion circuit configured to appropriately select and output a voltage corresponding to a value of a gradation signal from among voltages divided by a voltage dividing circuit including a ladder resistor (gamma resistor) or the like.
However, in a digital analog conversion circuit having such a configuration, the scale of a voltage dividing circuit increases in accordance with the number of gradations, and the number of pieces of wiring pulling a voltage from the voltage dividing circuit also increases. Therefore, as the number of gradations increases, the circuit scale increases.
Therefore, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,351 (Patent Document 1) and other documents, there is known a digital analog conversion circuit that outputs a voltage corresponding to a gradation value by selecting plurality of voltages from a voltage dividing circuit on the basis of bit information on the higher order side of a gradation value and driving a plurality of differential pairs forming a differential amplifier on the basis of the selected voltages and bit information on the lower order side of the gradation value.